


Your Fate Was My Destiny

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Letters Between Lovers (Vergil and Reader) [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Vergil recieved the letter you wrote for him from Nero. He felt the need to write one in reply eventhough he doesn't know if you'll ever even see it.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Letters Between Lovers (Vergil and Reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Your Fate Was My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuzztacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/gifts).



> Okay so I had a small comment on what was/is now part one of this asking whether or not Vergil would reply to your letter and it got me thinking why not go for it. So Fuzztacular this is for you for making my brain kinda jump. Hope it lives up to what you'd like to see!😜😊

Your _fate was my destiny..._

_Your eyes had captivated me..._

_Your kiss soothed all my fears..._

_Your touch kept the nightmares at bay..._

_Your happiness made me smile..._

_Your laughter could light up the world..._

_Your fire was retribution embodied..._

_Your voice shook my foundation..._

_Your kindness could heal any pain..._

_Your gentleness could heal any heart..._

_Your anger could destroy worlds..._

_Your heart...is everything to me..._

* * *

My Fire....please I ask you to somehow please forgive me. I know that I have no right to ask such. It was my own foolish pride that led me to do the things that I did. You know that I have never been one to truly be able to rely on others. I know that I said I would trust you to be by my side till the end.

But on the Temen-ni-gru...I didn't want you or Dante to follow me into Hell. Things would have been worse if you had. Mundus...Mundus would have had three slaves instead of just the one he gained when he...I would never have been able to forgive myself if you or Dante had fallen to him. I'm sorry for the pain that I put the both of you through. And Nero, young Nero.

I never knew about him. Never knew that I had left behind a son in Fortuna. My time there was short and fleeting. I only sought out answer about my father among a few other things. A bed to rest was needed and a woman offered herself.

I was young, reckless and uncaring of what I did. If I had known she would keep the child so many other things would have gone differently as well. I would have brought Nero with me out of that backwards city. You must forgive this fool. It seems even as I separated myself into V and Urizen, I still could not learn.

Memories of my time as V still float through my mind. Snippets of things that happened. Battles that he fought. But the things that stand out to me the most, my Fire. The things that stand out to me the most are the moments that he shared with you.

I cannot forget even a second of them. Not even if I cleaved myself in half again with the Yamato would they leave me. I remember the poem that V was going to finish reciting for you once the two of you reunited. 

_'Love and harmony combine,_

_And round our souls entwine._

_While thy branches mix with mine,_

_And our roots together join._

_Joy's upon our branches sit,_

_Chirping loud and singing sweet;_

_Like gentle streams beneath our feet_

_Innocence and virtue meet._

_Thou the golden fruit dost bear,_

_I am clad in flowers fair,_

_Thy sweet boughs perfume the air,_

_And the turtle buildeth there._

_There she sits and feeds her young,_

_Sweet I hear her mournful song;_

_And thy lovely leaves among,_

_There is love, I hear his tongue._

_There his charming nest doth lay,_

_There he sleeps the night away;_

_There he sports along the day,_

_And doth among our branches play.'_

I don't understand what the meaning of this exact poem was to the two of you. However, understanding emotions and reading between the lines on certain subjects has never been one of my strengths either much to my annoyance. You and I both know this. So if I may be as direct as possible in this. You know as well as I do my love for Blake and his ability to express emotions through words.

Please let this poem express my...feelings...better than my words ever could. 

_'Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! she did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveler came by,_

_Silently, invisibly;_

_He took her with a sigh.'_

This fool that I am has no right to ask for your forgiveness. To profess my love for you after all these years and pain that I have put you through. To ask for you to return to me here. My pursuit of power and my ambition had blinded me to what actually mattered in my life. And now...now I've just realized what matters...now that its slipped through my fingers.

Now that I've lost you. I've gained the power that I wanted, that I set out to obtain. But now...it's empty. I feel empty. Dante's here, so is Nero.

But that's all background noise. White static buzzing in my ears. I miss your voice, my Fire. I haven't heard it in so long. Hearing it through V's memories...it's filtered.

It's distorted. It's just not the same. I want to hear the real thing. Please, my Fire, come back. Forgive this fool for everything I've done, for all the sins I've committed, and come _home._

_I beg of you._

Vergil 

**Author's Note:**

> So needless to say I really love William Blake now....(damn it Capcom, damn it V just why did you have to start reading poetry in front of me again...I just got off my LOVELESS ffvii crisis core kick sonnova flock *sits in corner and grumbles*) but I really love how expressive Blake's work is and it's no wonder Vergil takes a liking to it. Seeing as he has trouble expressing himself normally, quoting Blake is a highly intelligent way of expressing yourself...though it is a little tricky to understand at times...have to admit that   
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
